(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen stylus and, more particularly, to a stylus and method for forming the stylus by vacuum metalized plating.
(2) Description of Related Art
Touch screen styluses have long been known in the art. Traditional styluses include a conductive stylus tip attached with a metal barrel. Such stylus are used to touch a touch screen and, due to the conductivity of the tip and metal barrel, provide a ground to the touch screen to allow a user to control the device (such as a smart phone, tablet computer, etc.). While operable, there exists a continuing need for an alternative method for forming such a style.